John Winchester
by Aokimari
Summary: Si un día se despertase en su cama de una pesadilla y descubriese que su mujer aún duerme a su lado, que Dean tiene novia y futuro, que Sam sigue en la Universidad, que nadie necesita a ESE John Winchester, él ya no sabría que hacer. mini-spoiler 4x16


**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie (ni sus personajes) en la que se basa esta historia me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la CW, de sus creadores y de sus abogados. Yo, únicamente, hago esto por el mero placer de perder el tiempo. De no ser así, créanme cuando les digo que los hermanos Winchester cazarían demonios con MUCHA menos ropa puesta.

_**John Winchester**_

Si lo piensa fríamente, no hay demasiada diferencia entre arriba y abajo. Bueno, arriba capturaba y exorcizaba a los demonios y, ahora, son ellos quienes le rocían las entrañas con sal y le golpean con hierro. Pero a parte de eso, no supone una gran diferencia.

Los pilares maestros que han sostenido su vida durante los últimos veinte años –la soledad, el dolor y el miedo– siguen estando ahí. Únicamente han variado las dosis.

---- ---- ----

Tiene cuatro años y sus pies no tocan el suelo. Su mano derecha, escondida entre las de su madre, se ve minúscula en comparación con las de ella. El banco es duro y hace frío. Metros más adelante, frente al altar, un anciano sacerdote habla del Infierno y lo compara con el vacío absoluto, la lejanía de Dios y la tristeza más dolorosa que se pueda experimentar. Está asustado y no sabe si es la voz del hombre o lo que cuenta lo que le da miedo.

---- ---- ----

Tiene diecisiete años y es la quinta vez que visita el supermercado. Respira hondo y entra en la tienda. Camina hasta el estante más cercano y coge un producto al azar. No puede dejar de mirarla. Sonríe a los clientes y él solo puede pensar en que tiene una sonrisa preciosa. Camina hacia su caja temblandole las piernas. Ella es la única chica que conoce que trabaja por el mero placer de hacerlo y, joder, eso tiene que significar algo. No es como las demás. Ella le mira y sonríe. Tiene los ojos azules, el pelo mal recogido y una flor en la oreja.

-Hola, John. ¿Llevas todo está vez? Ya has venido varias veces hoy.

-Sí. No. No lo sé... Siempre olvido algo – _por suerte_ quiere añadir.

Hace el ridículo y ella se ríe. Y él se ríe con ella mientras piensa que no le importaría despertarse cada día con ese sonido.

---- ---- ----

Ha olvidado hasta la edad que tiene. Cincuenta, cree. Tal vez cincuenta y algo. Pero... ¿desde hace cuanto? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? El tiempo parece transcurrir de manera distinta ahí abajo pero de algo está seguro: ha pasado mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Tanto que es incapaz de recordar cuando perdió la cuenta que había comenzado para evitar perder la cabeza. Es irónico que a él -siempre tan metódico, tan ordenado y tan previsible– le cueste recordar hasta su nombre. No lo haría, está seguro de no ser porque él no deja de repetirlo. Una y otra vez. Con ese tono tan familiar que tanto odia, burlándose de él y de su testarudez. Lo único que no han conseguido arrebatarle hasta ahora.

---- ---- ----

Treinta años. Estrenan casa e ilusiones. Es demasiado grande pero a ella le gusta y, qué demonios, eso es lo que importa. Dean lleva todo el camino enfurruñado y de morros, encogido en el asiento trasero. No le gusta dejar atrás su viejo piso pero cuando le dicen que puede escoger su nueva habitación y que hasta tendrá un columpio en el jardín su cara se ilumina como en la mañana de Navidad. Pregunta nervioso si podrá tener una casa en el árbol y Mary, riéndose como siempre, le contesta que ya se verá. Carga con Sam en brazos y se empeña en sacar una foto. _La familia al completo en la nueva casa_, dice acomodando al pequeño en sus brazos. A él le parece una tontería pero accede solo por verla sonreír. Nunca llega a averiguar a dónde fue a parar esa fotografía.

---- ---- ----

Veintiséis años. Está cansado. Lleva toda la noche despierto, esperando de pie frente a la sala. Está agotado pero feliz. Apoya la frente contra el cristal y lo siente frío y duro. Pero no puede dejar de mirarlo porque ahora solo importa él.

-Es el fin de mundo, John... Te acabas de quedar sin vida, sin noches de pasión, sin poder dormir una noche entera...

_¿Y a quién le importa, Barry?_ A él no. Eso lo tiene claro. Y no le importa porque ese pequeño bulto que se remueve inquieto entre las mantas acaba de pasar a ocupar el primer puesto en su lista de prioridades, por encima de un ascenso, de una mejor calidad de vida,... de cualquier otra cosa que en algún momento le pareció importante.

Es 24 de enero y su primer hijo acaba de nacer.

---- ---- ----

-John, John, John –su voz suena asquerosamente pegajosa en su oído. Lo envuelve con burla y desprecio, arañándole el alma-. ¿No lo entiendes? No te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada distinto a lo que hacías allá arriba. Los que están aquí abajo son tan malos como los demonios que exorcizabas... son pecadores. Mentirosos, ladrones, lujuriosos... y cosas mucho peores. Merecen su justo castigo, igual que lo merecían los demonios a los que tu devolvías al infierno, John.

Su voz le raspa la garganta –o lo que quiera que haya en su lugar– cuando habla. Lo manda a la mierda intentado impregnar la frase de todo el desprecio del que es capaz, pero no sabe si lo consigue. No se sorprende cuando sus palabras suenan roncas y destrozadas. Le sostiene la mirada al demonio y no puede evitar pensar que sí, que en el fondo todos esos cabrones son iguales.

Él no es como ellos.

---- ---- ----

Treinta años y a punto de mudarse. Tiene otra vez la misma estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, solo que un poco más cansada y un poco más experimentada. Pero sigue sintiendo el mismo miedo a tocarlo como si el mero hecho de cogerlo en brazos fuese a romperlo.

Dean duerme a su espalda, refugiado de las pesadillas en brazos de su madre. Mary lo abraza contra su pecho mientras duerme con la cara enterrada en su pelo. Es curioso que a los tres años, baste acostarse en la cama materna para que todos los miedos desaparezcan.

No puede dormir así que hace lo único que se le ocurre: seguir apoyado en el borde de la cuna. El pequeño se chupa los dedos los pies sosteniéndole la mirada. _Es listo. Va a ser el más listo de todos._ Con un dedo se los quita de la boca y el bebé se ríe, y él se ríe con él. ¿A qué edad se supone que deja uno de poder chuparse los propios pies?

_Ojalá no crezcas nunca, Sammy._

---- ---- ----

Cincuenta años. Acaba de discutir con Sam. Gritos que les dejaron la garganta en carne viva y las uñas clavadas en las manos. Dean estaba sentado en la cama, ausente y con el brazo derecho chorreando sangre. Pasaba la vista de uno a otro, sin atreverse a interrumpir (sin saber como hacerlo). Los ojos del que una vez fue el pequeño de la casa (y que parece que nunca va a dejar de crecer) estaban llenos de lágrimas de frustración. Y él sintió la imperiosa necesidad de darle un bofetón para hacerle entrar en razón. No lo hizo. Nunca les ha tocado, a ninguno de los dos, y esta no va a ser la primera vez. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: seguir gritando.

La habitación está en silencio. Dean sigue sentado en la cama, sin hablar, sin gesticular, sin mirarle. Monta y desmonta la pistola en un gesto mecánico, solo por hacer algo hasta que Sammy vuelva y partan al siguiente motel. Él le da la espalda, con las manos apretada en el marco de la ventana y la frente apoyada en el cristal. Es de noche y se le ocurren al menos cien criaturas que podrían esconderse en las sombras y atacarle. Es agosto y las noches están empezando a refrescar. Afuera empieza a lloviznar. Sam no se ha llevado ni una chaqueta ni un paraguas. Cuando regrese, estará empapado y aterido de frío, de mal humor y cansado. Cogerá su mochila y se sentará en el coche con Dean, sin dirigirle una sola mirada, y nadie dirá una sola palabra hasta mañana por la noche, cuando partan a la siguiente cacería.

Pero Sammy nunca vuelve.

---- ---- ----

No alza la cabeza. No lo necesita para saber lo que hay sobre ella. Nada más que vacío. Un vacío absoluto idéntico al que se extiende bajo sus pies. Ni siquiera está seguro de que pueda existir alguna otra cosa. Joder, ni siquiera está seguro de que todavía exista él mismo.

Pero esa duda es lo único que tiene y no se la van a arrebatar. Porque mientras exista, peleará. Así es John Winchester. Así es como ha sobrevivido tantos años a pesar del miedo a perder lo poco que le queda, a enfrentar lo que se oculta al otro lado de la puerta, a que las muertes de sus hijos se sumen a las que ya carga sobre sus hombros.

Es ese miedo que siente, el culpable de todo. Porque, si no hubiera miedo, tampoco habría dolor. Pero sin dolor, no habría John Winchester. Y lleva tantos años sufriendo, sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho que, desde la muerte de Mary, no le deja respirar, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a sus hijos y enfrentar todo el daño que les ha hecho, toda la inseguridad y la falta de cariño a la que los ha condenado... que, supone, se ha acostumbrado. Si un día todo él desapareciese y se despertase en su cama de una pesadilla y descubriese que su mujer aún duerme a su lado, que Dean tiene novia y futuro, que Sam sigue en la Universidad, que nadie necesita a ESE John Winchester, él ya no sabría que hacer.

Sabe que sigue ahí, lacerándole la carne, pero ya no lo siente. Se ha acabado por acostumbrar al látigo.

-Fíjate que sorpresa, John. El informe que me acaban de mandar de arriba... parece que pronto dejarás de ser el único Winchester aquí abajo, ¿eh? ¿No estás orgulloso de tu chico, John? Comprando la vida de su hermanito pequeño con su propia alma... exactamente igual que hizo su papá. Quién sabe, quizás, Sam siga sus pasos y la familia esté reunida otra vez al completo.

Sabe que intenta destruirle pero él solo emite un sonido que, intenta, se parezca a una risa. No sabe si sonreír de puro orgullo o desgarrarse el mismo de dolor. _Dean se ha condenado al Infierno. Porque él lo metió en esa vida. Porque quería salvar a su hermano._ ¿Cómo se supone que va a aceptar torturar almas ahora? ¿Cuándo una de las que caiga entre sus manos podría ser la de su hijo? No, ni de coña. Sobre eso no le quedan dudas. Aguantará la eternidad si es necesario. Él lo sabe. Alastair lo sabe y eso, simplemente, pone el juego más interesante.

---- ---- ----

Treinta y cuatro años. Sam acaba de cumplir cuatro y resulta ser un niño curioso e inquieto. Quiere explorarlo todo, saber porque ocurre hasta la más mínima cosa. _Es listo._ Dean tiene ocho y, en vez de correr de un lado a otro derrochando energía, camina cerca de su hermano, vigilando que no se meta en líos y que no se acerque demasiado a los perros de Bobby. Es un adulto en miniatura. Sam se ríe feliz y Dean sonríe. Ambos parecen felices y viéndolos, él experimenta algo que, tal vez no sea como ella, pero que, joder, se le parece mucho.

Los llama una sola vez y Dean coge de la mano a su hermano antes de acercarse corriendo. Coge a Sam en brazos y lo sienta en su regazo. Dean se apoya en el maletero del coche, a su lado. Bobby grita que sonrían pero ninguno lo hace. Son malos tiempos, incluso para los niños. Quedarán para siempre así inmortalizados: los tres unidos junto al coche, con una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa, la familia rota que permanece unida.

Guarda esa foto en su diario y se promete que nunca, nunca, se separará de ella. Con el paso de los años, la foto se ha extraviado pero él la ha mirado cada día al despertarse y es capaz de verla con solo cerrar los ojos.

---- ---- ----

Está atrapado en el Infierno. Como miles de almas antes que la suya, como miles de alma que vendrán después. Como la de su hijo cuando muera. Está roto y destrozado. Irreparable. No es ni la sombra del hombre que era. Pero aún guarda un poco de esa testarudez que caracteriza a los hombres de su familia y que no han conseguido arrebatarle, la suficiente como para poder esperar seguir puteandolos un rato más.

No le quedan fuerzas para mantener ninguna otra.

Pero todo cambia. Cuando ya no puede más, cuando está tan cansado que siente que, si se lo proponen otra vez, cederá, la ve. Pequeña y lejana. Pero está allí. Al alcance de la mano. Ofreciéndole la salvación en bandeja de plata.

Y de golpe, todos la han visto. Y el Infierno se vuelve más caótico de lo habitual, y demonios y pecadores luchan los unos con los otros por ser los primeros. Y él, no sabe como, también está en esa lucha. Está cerca, tan cerca que, si estuviera vivo podría sentir el frío de la noche golpeando en la cara, tan cerca que solo tiene que extender la mano y podrá rozarlos con la punta de los dedos.

Una de las puertas del Infierno ha sido abierta. Y él, John Winchester, vuelve a la lucha.

**FIN**


End file.
